eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Augustin
Augustin was the Swedish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1959 in Cannes performed by Brita Borg. It was performed seventh on the night following Germany and Switzerland. At the close of voting, it finished in 9th place with 4 points. Lyrics Swedish= Kära barn, stanna hemma i afton är du snäll Redan mörkret nästan fallit på Snälla mamma, du vet, vi ska träffas just i kväll Inte ska han väl ensam då gå? Om han får vänta sekunden på sin vän Går han genast hem och kommer aldrig mer igen Augustin väntar aldrig på en flicka som är kär Han är ung, han är kung, han är grann och populär Håll min hatt, var är skorna? Hämta broschen i mitt skrin Snart så ska jag möta Augustin Kära mor, sitt ej uppe och vänta är du snäll Snart så ska jag fylla tjugotvå Det ska inte bli sent som det blev i förrgår kväll Åh, nu måste jag skynda mig på Springer jag fort ska jag hinna så precis Aj, där gick en maska, och just nu naturligtvis Augustin väntar aldrig på en flicka som är kär Han är ung, han är kung, han är grann och populär Ska han nu kanske hinna bort och vissla hos Kristin? Eller väntar du mig, Augustin? Med förvåning och oro han står i månens sken Vad är nu det här för nonchalans? Aldrig har han tänkt krusa en jänta som är sen Nej, då fick väl nån annan en chans Men så är livet: Att det man inte får Just är det som man vill ha, om ni mig rätt förstår Augustin han fick vänta tills han själv blev lika kär Fastän ung, fastän kung Fastän grann och populär Ja, så går det för den som blir för plötsligt maskulin Och det glömmer aldrig Augustin Och det glömmer aldrig Augustin |-| Translation= Dear child, can’t you stay at home this evening Darkness has almost already fallen Please mother, you know we’re going to meet tonight You don’t want him to go by himself, do you? If he has to wait a second for his friend He goes straight home and never comes back Augustin never waits for a girl who’s in love He is young, he is the king, he’s handsome and popular Hold my hat, where are the shoes? Get the brooch in my jewellery box Soon I’ll be meeting Augustin Dear mother, please don’t stay up and wait for me Soon I’ll be turning twenty-two I won’t be as late as I was the night before Oh, now I must hurry If I run quickly, I’ll make it on time Oh, there’s a run in my stocking, and it had to be just now Augustin never waits for a girl who’s in love He is young, he is the king, he’s handsome and popular Will he now go away and whistle at Kristin instead? Or are you waiting for me, Augustin? With surprise and worry he waits in the moonlight What kind of nonchalance is this? He’s never had the intention to wait for a girl that’s late No, he’d rather give somebody else a chance But that’s how life is: What you don’t get Is exactly what you want, if you understand my drift Augustin had to wait, until he was as much in love himself Even though he was young, even though he was a king Even though he was handsome and popular Yes, that’s what happens to someone who grows masculine too quickly And Augustin will never forget And Augustin will never forget Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1959 Category:Sweden Category:20th Century Eurovision